Bra's Sunset
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A Bra and Goten fic. Please R
1. Bra's Sunset

Bra's Sunset part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Goten! Why do you make me cry? Why is it you will only see me as a little kid? How come I will never be anything more?~  
  
Bra looked out towards the city from her window. This paricular Saturday was very beautiful. Today though she felt like sitting in her room and writing. Unfortunantly Goten was coming over. She sighed. Goten just made life hard. He always thought of her as a child, but she isn't anymore. No, she is a senior now and she has grown up. But when? When did she grow up? It was when Goten brought over his last girlfriend, Rose. Bra saw her and was hurt. She had wanted to tell Goten that very day that she loved him, but no. He just had to bring over a new date. That was when she grew up. Goten came flying up and landed at their door. Trunks walked out to meet him. "Goten wassup Bro?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone. Can we go into your room?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks lead him to his room. Bra sighed again. She would be able to hear everything from her room. The boys usually talked very loud and she could hear them through the walls. She heard their heavy foot steps pass by her door and into the room next door. "So wassup?"  
  
"Rose dumped me."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"I don't think that I will be going out with anyone much more after this. I really thought that paris was going to be the one for me, but when she dumped me for her career I was upset for months. Then I found Rose. She laughed in my face and totally dissed me. I don't think that I will ever find the right girl."  
  
"Don't give up man."  
  
"No. I don't want to be hurt any more."  
  
"You just need to give it time."  
  
Bra listened in closley. She wasn't expecting this. ~Oh! Poor Goten. I want you for myself, but I also want you happy. If only you saw me as more than a little sister.~ She started crying again. This time it was rather loud. ~Get a hold of yourself. They are going to hear you.~   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything Goten."  
  
"Stop talking for a minute." The two listend closely. "It sounds like Bra is crying."  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Last night she cried herself to sleep. It was so annoying."  
  
"Why is she crying?" ~What's the matter B-chan?~  
  
"Probably over some guy not worthy of her or her hair or clothes. How should I know? She always yells at me whenever I ask."  
  
"I'm gonna go ask her."  
  
"Your death wish." Goten frowned at his friend. Personally he didn't think that Trunks took the time he should have with his sister. He always expected too much of her. He got up and walked over to Bra's door. He knocked once.  
  
"GO AWAY TRUNKS!"  
  
"It is me Goten, B-chan."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Thanks." Goten stepped into the room. He saw Bra sitting by the window staring out. ~She looks so lovely sitting there. What am I saying, she is too young.~ "B-chan, we heard you crying. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"  
  
~Did anyone hurt me?! Oh Goten. How am I exposed to tell you? Oh yes Goten. Someone did hurt me. He was you. Why are you making this hard for me?~ "I am okay."  
  
"I doesn't sound like that."  
  
"You wanna know the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? I thought that you could trust me."  
  
"One day you will understand."  
  
"I would like to know right now what is bothering you!"  
  
"You want to know who has hurt me?! You want to know who has been tormenting me all my life?! You want to know who it is I love, but he will never love me back?!"  
  
"Umm...................................................................yes."  
  
"You. Now get out!" Goten stood there in shock. ~Me?!~ "GET OUT NOW!" Trunks in the next room heard this. ~Your gonna die Goten if I found out you hurt my sister.~  
  
"Bra are you all right?"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Both stood there. Trunks was scared and Goten was still in shock. "That is it. DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Vegeta had been walking in from training when he heard his daughters screams. ~Who ever hurt her is gonna pay!~ He ran up to her room to find Goten and Trunks standing there very afraid. Well Goten looked dazed, confused, and shocked. "Who hurt you Princess."   
  
"They won't leave!"  
  
"You heard her! GET OUT NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Both of them heard this and quickly got out of there. "Is everything okay now Princess?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Daddy."  
  
"Your welcome." Vegeta walked out of the room. ~Oh my Dende! I told Goten that I loved him!~  
  
The end of part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I felt like doing one of these because I love Goten and Bra fics and there aren't enough out there. I hope you liked part 1. Please review. 


	2. Bra's Sunset Part 2

Bra's Sunset part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Oh my Dende! I told Goten that I loved him! How could I do something so stupid? Now he will never talk to me. Goten!~  
  
It was now Goten's turn to stare out his bedroom window. ~B-chan? When did you grow up?~ "Goten?"  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Your mom is worried about you. Why don't you come down stairs and eat something?"  
  
"In a moment."  
  
"Great!" ~B-chan. Why didn't you tell me sooner?~ He gets up to go and eat dinner with his family. Trunks was there when he got down stairs.   
  
"Yo man wassup?!"  
  
"Nothing much. How is B-chan?"  
  
"I don't have a death wish. Vegeta is gaurding her like a hawk now."  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Tell me about it. He won't even let me close enough to apologize."   
  
"That bad?" ~B-chan.~  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You wanna stay for dinner?"  
  
"I already told your mom yes."  
  
"Great." Everyone gathered around the table, prayed to Dende, and then began to dig in, well almost everyone. Goten only had three servings. For a Son that is extremly small. Usually he has at least ten.   
  
"Goten Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine Mom."  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed and get some rest."  
  
"I think your right. See ya later Trunks, night Mom, night Dad."  
  
"See ya Dude. Thanks Chichi for the wonderful dinner. Bye Goku."  
  
"Bye Trunks." Trunks left and took off towards home. Goten went straight to bed.  
  
  
"Where have you been Brat?"  
  
"Oh hey Vege..Dad. I was at Goten's house eating dinner."  
  
"So you ate a decent meal while the rest of us suffered through your mother's cooking?"  
  
"Yep." Trunks nods in agreement. Vegeta fires a small Ki blast at him and keeps moving towards the fridge mumbling things about how he wished Bulma could cook. Trunks decided to get some sleep himself. He stopped when he heard Bra crying again. Except this time she was talking to herself. He pressed his ear to the wall to listen in. "I told Goten that I loved him! How could I do something so stupid? Now he will never talk to me. Goten!" That is who she has been crying over?! Goten?! Trunks suddenly felt bad for his sister. All those times Goten would bring over a date so that he could go on a double date with him. Pan had been his girlfriend for two years now. Poor Bra. Always being left behind while her best friends would go double dating. He just had to get her and Goten together to make up for all those times. Although he didn't like the fact that it would be Goten going out with her. If he did anything to her he would be dead. He never realized how much it hurt her. He always thought about himself.  
  
Bra stared up into the night sky. She was trying to imagine what the moon must have looked like. Sure she had seen pictures of it, but she kinda wanted to see the real thing. Someone was flying outside. Bra immediatly recognized it to be Goten. He flew over into Trunk's room. It was her turn to listen in. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. How do you feel about.....................Bra?"  
  
"B-chan?"  
  
"I kinda need to know."  
  
"Do you promise not to kill me?"  
  
"Definatly."  
  
"I have been thinking about this for a while now. I always thought of her as my little sister. She was always a little girl. At some point in time she grew up. I just recently noticed this. I have been thinking about the way I feel about her. I love her Trunks. As crazy as it may seem I love her."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What? Aren't you going to kill me? Why did you say Good?!"  
  
"I want you to ask her out."  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you sick?"  
  
"No. It is just that I have been thinking too. Do you know how me, Pan, you and your date would always go on double dates?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who we didn't think about was Bra. The three of us are her best friends and she probably felt left out. Have you noticed that she doesn't talk to the three of us that much anymore? It is more like hi and bye."  
  
"Now that you metion it...."  
  
"That is why I want you to ask her out. I know that she loves you too. You just have to ask her."  
  
"Okay. Can I do it tomorrow?"  
  
"Where and when?"  
  
"Take her to the park tomorrow just before the sunsets."  
  
"Perfect Man. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
~Goten is gonna ask me out tomorrow? Ahhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii! I am soooooooooooooo happy! And he loves me!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii! I can't wait. I gotta get some sleep!~  
  
~Noon the next day~  
  
~What should I wear. Nothing that special, but something nice. Oh! I give up! I will just wear my usual red outfit.~  
  
Trunks was over at Goten's house. They had just finished lunch and now he was helping Goten pick out some thing to wear.  
  
"How about......"  
  
"Don't even think about it. You should look nice, but casual."  
  
"Then......."  
  
"No. How about this white shirt and khakis."  
  
"Perfect idea Trunks. What should I say?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get serious here Man."  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Now you say that and then when she says yes you take her hand and kiss her."  
  
"On the lips or hand."  
  
"Figure it out. Why I help you people I don't know?"  
  
"It is because you know you love to help."  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Whoa Man! We waisted three hours. I gotta get home and convice Bra to come with me to the park."  
  
"Thanks Man."  
  
"No prob. See ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
Bra studied herself in the mirror. She thought she looked nice. Some one knocked at her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It is me Trunks."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Thanks. Say Sis. Would you like to join me for a walk in the park tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. We will leave at about five thirty."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~At The Park~  
  
Trunks and Bra were walking around for about fifteen minutes when they spotted Goten. They ran up to him to talk to him. Trunks began. "Hey Goten!"  
  
"Hey Trunks. Hey B-chan!"  
  
"Hi Goten." Bra began to majorally blush.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom. Would you too wait here for a moment."  
  
"Sure Trunks." ~This is it. I can't mess up. I have to ask her out.~ "So B-chan how is it going?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Oh yeah great. Um...B-chan, I wanted to ask you something." ~Dende is she beautiful!~  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, um..............would you like to....................go out with me?"  
  
"I would love to." Goten sighed in relief. Although he knew she would say yes he was still nervous. "I love you Goten."   
  
"I love you too B-chan."  
  
~Goten! Why did you make me cry? Why was it you only see me as a little kid? How come I never thought I'd be anything more? I am so happy that you love me.~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I love Bra and Goten fics, but there aren't enough out there. How was it? Please Review. =^_^=  
  



End file.
